


A *Gross* Bedtime Story

by Winterage (Migliaccio)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, pov deadpool
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Winterage
Summary: 一个有点儿*恶心*的睡前故事。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	A *Gross* Bedtime Story

你们知道人和人是怎么相爱的，对吧？其中一个引起另一个的注意，有时候这感觉是相互的；他们说着一些花言巧语接近对方，一个人的手摸上另一个人的肩膀、膝盖、手心。如果一切都十分顺利，对方也会回报他同样的动作；然后他们得等待，等待时机成熟，我认为更像是其中一个突然走了好运——他的手得以放在另一个家伙的，呃，妈妈们会说体面人必须永远用一些干净布料遮住的部位。然后啪！接下来的部分可以在死侍电影里学到。哈，我在开玩笑，难道这世界上还有人没有看过DP吗？

但是这些美妙的发展是从哪里来的呢？发生这些顺理成章、你们说不定比我懂更多的事情的契机是什么呢？要我说，这全都来自一开始那小小的一瞬间，我的朋友。我说这些废话的原因无非是试图向你们强调，在这一连串化学反应中最重要的小小特质：注意到，或者被注意到。无论你是展露的那个，还是被吸引的那个。记住，男孩女孩们！珍爱你身上独一无二的特征！哪怕是坑坑洼洼的秃头、品味超烂的红黑紧身衣、还是萎缩的蛋——

我说得太多了。对不起。这个故事一点儿不关我的事，现在我要告诉你们一个普通的，两个烦人的十八岁甜蜜男孩（ _一个活该被他们老爸赶出家门的年纪，对吧？_ ）的，从“被记住”开始的故事。

Steve很早就注意到Bucky身上有一种特别的味道。

他们俩在新生会上第一次见面的时候Steve就发现了，Bucky穿着一件印着大学吉祥物的连帽衫，一屁股坐到Steve跟前，大方地对他伸出了手。他们俩向对方自我介绍，带着大学新生才有的那种恨不得把所有发生在自己身上的破事都告诉第一次见面的人的气势，把所有能说的话题都一股脑儿向彼此抖了个干净。我需要指出的是，这会儿他们这么做并不意味着对方有多特别，而是在这种新生会上谁都会对任何愿意听的人大谈特谈，充满自信的十八岁。他们俩花了长达五分钟时间聊天，然后就成了一辈子的好兄弟。在他们谈到九头蛇——没有多少人知道这乐队，即使是最铁杆的金属爱好者中也没有多少喜欢这乐队——的时候，Bucky兴奋地再次把他拉近，他们的胳膊友好地轻拍对方的后背。那个时候，Steve闻到Bucky身上传来一种他从未闻过的味道。

在我们排除所有需要提到除臭剂的情况之后，Steve知道每个人都有本身身体的气味：每个人的味道不同，我们自己闻不到，其他人大部分时候也闻不到，除非靠得很近、或者脱下衣服的时候。所以当Steve闻到那种带着木质的、有些香草和姜饼似的甜味时，他直接就把这气味当成是Bucky喷的什么古龙水。他那时还有那么短暂的一会儿为此感到惊讶：一是他从没想到古龙水还有这种气味，二是喷古龙水这个行为与渡鸦连帽衫多少有些不太吻合。但Steve的家教无懈可击，他将所有的惊异都藏在了一个礼貌而腼腆的微笑后面。而这是一切的开始。他们俩经历了我在最前面所说的那些过程，最后亲亲热热地挤在一张床上睡了。

抱歉，剧透警告！

但这是一个现实主义的故事，我们没法直接跳到结尾，相信我，我可想了。倒霉的是，这是一所很大的大学。Steve和Bucky不在同一个学院，不住同一幢宿舍，甚至上课也不在同一个校区。在开学的前几个星期，他们俩除了那五分钟的美妙记忆之外，只有彼此冷冰冰的脸书账号。到最后那几天，Steve对Bucky的印象除了“九头蛇”和“渡鸦”之外只剩下“身上香喷喷的家伙”。是的，我知道，这对剧情发展而言惨不忍睹。

好在大学里有个必不可少的玩意儿：社团招新日。Steve背着他的双肩包挤过橄榄球、英式足球、曲棍球之后，在游泳队的摊位前停了下来。很难说他为什么在这儿多看了一眼，但是他后来对Bucky承认，他在那时闻到了一丝十分熟悉的味道，像是有谁喷了十分特别的香草味古龙水。他虽然记不得自己在哪里闻到过这气味，但无论如何，他停下了脚步，眯起眼睛在阳光下看海报上的字。

“嘿！”他前面的一个家伙回过头，“Steve！”

哈，那味道在这儿呢。“Bucky。”Steve露出微笑。我向你们发誓，当一个棕色头发的漂亮男孩回过头，双眼闪闪亮亮地对你打招呼时，保持不回笑比把自己的老弟塞进紧身衣里要困难得多。他说：“最近如何，哥们？”

  
“糟透了。只有两分钟前发现学校有游泳队让我开心一点儿。”Bucky稍稍撅起了嘴唇，这是他的一个小习惯动作，Steve已经发现了这点。“感兴趣？”

“还在考虑。”Steve回答，“我其实只上过几节游泳课，个位数的那种。”

  
“哦，来吧！你知道你行的！”Bucky的右手握成拳，轻轻在Steve的胸口敲了一下，“哇哦。老兄，你这块儿长的是铁吗？”

  
“我高中没时间参加运动社团，”Steve故意挺起胸，耸耸肩，Bucky对他的胸肌做了个鬼脸，“也许我应该去一些像是……我不知道，学生会之类的地方？”

  
“我绝不会容忍你到那种地方学习进阶官僚主义。”Bucky温柔又坚定地对他笑着。这个温柔事实上狡猾得令人紧张，之后的Steve非常清楚，但是这个时候的他没有发现，“你在高中已经学够了，主席先生。”Bucky又换了一种充满期待的眼神：“来吧？”

  
Steve败下阵来：“好吧，我同意。但这是校队……”在他能够接着试图退缩前，Bucky已经拿起了一支笔，把他的名字、电子邮箱和号码都写在了表上。这有点吓到Steve了：“你记得我的号码？”

“过目不忘。”Bucky扔下笔，骄傲地回过头，伸开他的胳膊勾住Steve的肩膀，他身上的那种味道因此变得更近而更浓，“我还有很多本事呢。来吧，现在去射击俱乐部！”

  
他们俩一路勾肩搭背地游荡着，在感兴趣的摊位停下来，直到下午五点社团日结束的时候，Steve才发现自己鬼使神差地留下了至少四次名字。基本上Bucky写了的每一个他都写了，甚至包括一个该死的音乐剧金曲联唱俱乐部——哎哟，Steve才不愿意想象自己穿着紧身裤唱Babara Streisand哩。但他还是写上了名字，这是为什么呢？

  
我要把这个问题的答案留到后边，因为我知道你们这些小坏蛋想看什么：游泳池、更衣间、赤裸上身、和裹着香肠的面包差不多性质的紧身游泳短裤——别着急，我们会说到那儿的，但我现在还要多唠叨两句别的。

Steve只约会过一个女孩儿，而且那是他青春期前，还是他没有长成现在这样的大个儿之前的事儿了。要让他自己说，那也是他唯一动过心的女孩儿。人类真的是十分有趣的生物，如果从前一切都是空白，你可能可以接受自己变成任何样子，但是当有这么个经验在的时候，你必定会朝经验那一侧倾斜。我向你们描述的是去掉了大部分空气中的电光火石、多余的眉来眼去、这个看向那个而那个故作平静地移开目光——之后的画面，因为在我们的Steve眼里，故事就是这样发展的。他一点儿也没有把Bucky当成除了未来好哥们之外的人，压根儿没有那个可能性。虽然Bucky身上的那种味道始终让他十分在意，但也就仅此而已。

  
别误会，我十分看好他们的！Steve是世界上最有美国精神的家伙，性别不可能对他成为问题，因为说到底，谁他妈的在意呢？这个世界上多的是该进监狱的家伙，搞基又伤到谁了呢？

  
另外如果有任何人关心，Steve并没有直接进入校队。这是当然的，虽然他拥有在水里完美无缺的身材，但是缺乏专业训练。所以他在另一个训练组，和Bucky隔着两个泳道。不管怎么说，他们俩几乎每两天要在水池里见上个面，和之前相比完全是天壤之别。他们俩交换了课表，而且找到了不少可以在一起厮混的机会：现在Steve每天九点钟会多买一个巧克力牛角面包，然后站在他上课的教学楼门口吃他自己的那份，等着Bucky从他宿舍的方向狂奔而来，接过Steve丢给他的小纸袋之后再继续往前狂奔，而Steve则不慌不忙地转回教室里上课。

“我厌倦牛角包了，”他们俩一起吃披萨的时候，Bucky嚼着一片香菇，“我要求换肉桂卷。”

  
“有些人应该自己去买早餐。”Steve瞥了他一眼。

Bucky回给他一个鬼脸，丢给他一把足够他俩吃两个星期糕饼的零钱，然后他俩就换成了别的话题。Bucky知道第二天早上自己一定会收到肉桂卷。因为如果没人告诉他，Steve绝不会发现自己对这个家伙百依百顺，他是个大白痴。

  
我之前说到哪儿了？接下来的故事发展没什么可多说的，你们每个人都交过朋友吧？气味相合的人自然而然会混在一起。大概在冬天来临前的这段时间，他们俩都平平淡淡地做着对方的好哥们。啊，我忘记提了，感恩节假期的时候他们俩还丢下了所有的功课，开了几个小时的车到附近的一个山谷小镇玩了一回。二人世界！听起来很不错吧？是真的很不错。那是个街上铺满落叶的小镇，他们俩租了一间可爱的便宜B&B，虽然壁炉根本没法生起火，而外头的风已经开始往人的袖子里灌，但没什么可以难倒Steve和Bucky，他们两个人蜷缩在睡袋里，躺在阳台上看星星。Steve打了个喷嚏，Bucky就把自己的围巾给了他。

  
“你得小心点，”Bucky侧躺着，睡袋的拉链一直拉到他的下巴下面，“你的喉咙得好好保护。我不敢相信一个前哮喘患者竟然没有围巾。”

  
Steve有一种十分奇妙的感觉，他感到如果不是睡袋裹着Bucky的身体，他说不定会伸出一条胳膊来勾住自己。也许有一点儿暧昧的那种姿势，但不算过分。他带着一种奇怪的期待，把那条围巾绕在自己脖子上。Bucky身上的那气味立刻将他包裹得严严实实，还带着他自己的体温，似乎比睡袋暖和得多。

我不会告诉你们那一晚的细节，因为那大部分只是blablabla的废话。他们抱怨学校，抱怨各自的课程和教授，讨论毕业之后的工作，讨论完全是胡思乱想的未来。大学新生，不是吗？值得提及的只有一瞬间：仿佛将要谈到理想恋爱的时候。

Steve早就听Bucky提过他五花八门的前任女友（干得漂亮），当然Bucky也知道他和他青春期前约会过的那个姑娘。所以在Bucky提到他打算这段时间一直保持单身的时候，Steve惊讶而又不太惊讶地问：“这所学校里没有你喜欢的类型吗？”

Bucky眨了眨眼，仿佛在斟酌措辞似地舔了舔嘴唇：“有，我只是不清楚现在是不是合适的时机。”

  
“不想再被甩了？”Steve捅了捅他的胳膊嘲笑他。

“拜托，老兄，谁想呢？”Bucky翻了个白眼，又舔了舔嘴唇，“不，但这次不太是。呃，虽然我现在还不太确定……但是我不想被拒之门外。”

这话的深意很多。有的白痴会想“这家伙是不是有目标了？”，也有白痴会想“好啊，我该死的哥们背着我出去参加女生联谊了”，但Steve不是白痴，他是个土豆。他敏锐地感知到了这是一个他不能接着往下问的问题，看着自己的朋友展示出缺少自信的那一面让他有点担心和忧伤。“拜托，老兄，”他用一模一样的词回答，挪了挪身体靠近了Bucky一些，“我无法想象这世上有任何人能拒绝你。”

“倒是没错，”Bucky努力让自己的眼睛看起来像是一瞬间高兴了起来，但Steve知道他并没有，“没有人能拒绝Barnes式的魅力。”

孩子们，今晚的故事就讲到这里。大家听得如何？回头我们再接着讲他们俩的故事，但我要提醒大家的是，下一回有你们最讨厌的狗血剧情！就像是鸟小姐里Saoirse Ronan撞见她的男朋友搞基现场的部分——醒醒！Ronan才是最漂亮的！但没有那么戏剧性，所以我不承认这是剧透。好了，现在给我去用小熊软糖刷刷牙，然后含着糖球上床睡觉去。

  
还看什么？故事讲完了！现在我要给我的老蛋兄们上点粉，带上我的好睡眼罩准备去看死侍2了。晚点见！哈，大家都没发现我已经成功跳过了那段我说自己会讲更衣室的部分。


End file.
